


Mr.Bubbles

by shorteststraw



Category: Metallica
Genre: bubble bath james, just james taking a bath nothing out of the ordinary, lars is a little shit as always, slight hetrich if you squint really hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shorteststraw/pseuds/shorteststraw
Summary: James takes a bubble bath when the rest of the guys are out
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Mr.Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> i saw the james mr bubble photos and my mind just got to work,,, this is my first fic on here idk how this website works pls forgive me 

“Why the fuck are you buying Mr. Bubble?” Lars snorted, elbowing james “is the wittle baby gonna take a bubble bath?” 

“Shut up!” A blush settled over James’ features, “I just… want the shirt okay? You can order one with the directions that are on the bottle...or i uhh, i heard it from a friend yeah” Lars cocked a brow, looking James up and down “A shirt huh?” 

“Yes a shirt, don’t come crawling to me when you want to borrow my gorgeous Mr.Bubble shirt, pipsqueak.” 

“I told you to stop calling me that, shitface!”

“Then stop calling me Shitface, Pipsqueak!!”

“Shitface!”

“Pipsqueak!”

“Shitface!”

“Pipsq-”

“Can you guys PLEASE just finish checking out?! We have customers waiting” the cashier sighed out, rolling her eyes as she waited for one of them to finish paying for their groceries, or- beer and bottle of mr.bubble. “Oh- yeah yeah - sorry bout that” James mumbled and got out his wallet, paying the cashier and handing the bottle of mr.bubble to Lars. “I’m not holding this shit, this is yours, mr bubble” Lars complained, handing the bottle to james “Ah ah ah, Unless you want to hold this case of beer, i suggest you keep with the bubble bath” James teased, shaking the beer in his face. “I’m the drummer, James, I got strong arms”

“Oh yeah? And i got a 6 room mansion in palm springs. You can barely even hold the bottle of mr bubble, pipsqueak. Besides, the bottle goes with your tiny ass.”

Lars grumbles before sticking the bottle in his jacket and keeping his head down as they walked home. Once they arrived, James put the beer in the fridge and turned around “Just put the...the mr bubble in our room yeah?” James let out softly. “Yeah yeah whatever” Lars groaned, apparently still annoyed at james for making fun of his height. James walked behind Lars into the room “oh cheer up princess, stop being so bitchy” Lars simply flipped him off and laid down on his bed. “Shut up and just order ur stupid t shirt already” 

And James did just that, ordering his t shirt by following the directions on the bottle and putting it inside his drawer afterwards. Lars fast asleep in his bed already, James about to do the same before Cliff and Kirk barged into their room. “Alright ladies, whos ready to party!” Cliff exclaimed with a clap of his hands, startling Lars awake. “forhelvede, what is it now?” he groaned. “Me and Cliff are gonna go to the bar nearby and were wondering if you two wanted to go”

Lars immediately perked up and started getting ready, meanwhile James stayed in bed, waving his hand “you guys go, ‘m not in the mood to go out right now” James said with a groggy tone not present in his voice before. Lars cocked a brow at the man, obviously confused “‘not in the mood’? 10 minutes ago you were fine and dandy mr hetfield” 

“well that was 10 minutes ago, now leave me alone and go party or whatever with the other two pests”

James was met with three middle fingers before they all left, Lars staying a little behind, suspicious as to why James was acting slightly off.

As soon as James made sure that everyone was gone from the home and he was left alone, he headed towards his drawer and brought out the mr bubble. “Time to put you to some good use eh?” he giggled and walked into the bathroom, quietly closing the door just in case. 

While waiting for the bath water to warm up he opened the bottle, being immediately hit with the smell of artificial strawberries. “Christ, let's hope that smell doesn't stay on me” He muttered before dumping the whole bottle into the bath, swirling it around a couple times before undressing, the bubbles already forming. James cautiously stepped in and let out a faint laugh. “frontman and rhythm guitarist for a fucking heavy metal band and im having a goddamn bubble bath” He grazed his hand over the top layer of foam and grinned at the stiff peaks sticking to his palm, his mind creating an idea….

—

“so let it be written, so let it be done, I'm sent here by the chosen one…” James sang softly, being preoccupied with trying his hardest to gather all his hair into a-what could only be described as a-horn of sorts sitting at the top of his head. “So let it be written, so let it be done, to kill the firstborn pharaoh son….I’m creeping death!” He continued, accidentally headbanging while he sang his guitar parts, the stiff horn of hair on top of James’ head collapsing and falling down onto his face with a slap sound.

“Ah fuck! i got stupid bubbles in my eyes!” James groaned and stuck his head underwater, washing it out of his eyes before poking his head back above water. Only to be completely covered in bubbles, somewhat of a beard shape taking over his face. James took a look at the mirror near the bathtub, beginning to laugh uncontrollably at the sight before him, taking a few minutes to contain himself. “hey i wouldn’t look too bad with a beard” He winked at his own reflection, causing another fit of giggles to escape the boy.

James rebuilt his “tower o’ hair” as he called it and stayed in the bath until the water ran cold, frowning as he realized it was getting late and the rest of the guys were due back any time. “Farewell mr bubble, hasta la vista” he smiled and got out of the tub, looking into the mirror and cursing as he still had the tower on his head and his body was covered in bubbles. “Looks like i have to take a shower”A groan escaped him before he drained the tub and turned on the shower, carefully opening the door and checking if his bandmates had arrived, to his luck, no sign of any of the men was to be seen. He grinned and hopped into the shower, rinsing off all remnants of bubbles on him.

James quickly slipped into his pajamas and headed to bed, wanting to make it seem like he was asleep the whole time. As if on cue, he heard the front door opening and shut his eyes, cuddling into his blankets a little more.

Lars walked into their shared room, fairly drunk as a shit ton of stumbling around was happening, before a loud thump on the bed was heard and loud snoring left the smaller boys lips.

The next day lars awoke with a headache, as always, and headed to the bathroom to take a piss. James was still surprisingly asleep, soft mummering coming from the boy. He was suddenly jolted awake by lars who jumped on the bed with a shit eating grin. James rubbed his eyes and squinted at him, clearly confused.

“what do you want you german gremlin” He croaked in his morning voice. “first of all. i am danish, you shit. and second of all…” Lars moved closer to james and sniffed his hair. “just as i suspected. strawberries” he smiled, much like the cheshire cat. All the color drained out of his face as he realized what was going on. Lars knew he had that bubble bath last night, but he wouldnt let up so easily, he cleared his throat and tried his best to act cool. “Wh..what does strawberries have to do with anything??” 

“Dont play dumb with me hetfield, I know you used that Mr bubble shit last night when we were gone. you smell like strawberries, there are bubbles still in the bath, and an empty mr bubble bottle right next to it, care to explain yourself?”

James’ cheeks flushed a bright red as he looked down, knowing there was no way out of this. he sighed and looked up at the twat in front of him. “okay fine, maybe i did. if you tell anyone about this though i will-“

“You’ll what? you wont hurt me and you know it” Another one of those shit eating grins plastered onto his face. “How much for you to keep quiet?..” James whispered, horribly embarrassed by the whole situation at hand. Lars sat and thought for a while and finally grinned and looked down at james, who he was still sitting on top of. “20 bucks and that mr bubble shirt you ordered”

“My mr bubble shirt? No way squirt what the fuck! you dont even want it anyways” 

“oh cmon, you can always order another one”

“Actually I can’t” James said matter-of-factly “They limited it to one t shirt order per phone number...Besides i ordered it in my size it’ll fit you all weird” James tried any excuse to make lars not want to take his shirt, clearly it wasnt working.

“like we havent shared shirts before” he rolled his eyes “you know what, fine. we’ll just share then, better?”

James sighed, nodding “ i guess, you promise not to tell anyone?”

“Gimmie those 20 bucks and my lips are sealed” He smiled, reaching his hand out. James opened his wallet and gave him the money. “Okay take ur money and skedaddle, youre sitting on my bladder and i gotta take a leak” Lars laughed and got off of him stashing his money in his pocket. “stupid german” James mumbled and got up. “Im danish you cunt!” 

“Whatever!” james giggled as he shut the door to their room, walking into the bathroom and cleaning up the aftermath of last night.


End file.
